


lam

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://crickets.livejournal.com/70562.html">Original Post</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	lam

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](http://crickets.livejournal.com/70562.html).

He travels to the tune of a memory – dark leather and hot flesh, pressing against him, _inside him_. Sawyer grips the metal between his thighs, hugs the turns, and counts the mile markers, every one pulling him further away from the doc, _from Jack_.

“You take it and you go,” he remembers Jack’s words as a helmet is shoved into his hands.

Long arm of the law was bound to catch up to him eventually.

He wants to argue, to ask Jack to come along, tell him he can’t run alone, can’t run without _him_. But words don’t come.

“Straight for the border,” Jack instructs. “No looking back, I mean it.”

Sawyer kisses him then, hovering over the bike in the darkness of the alleyway, the sound of sirens getting closer – too close.

“Dammit,” he groans against Jack’s hot tongue. There’s no time, but this sure as hell doesn’t feel like a goodbye.

“I’ll come for you,” Jack promises without being asked, and Sawyer believes it.

Mexico is dirty, like he remembers it. It seems dirtier now cause of the waiting, and the drinks are never stiff enough. He thunders through the countryside, rides along the coast, with only sky and sun and ocean to greet him and this machine.

It’s dark when he finds the spot. He parks, takes off his boots, walks out to meet the Pacific. He closes his eyes as the waves wash over his bare feet, soaking the cuffs of his jeans.

There’s a sound up the beach a ways, something moving in the dark.

He holds his breath and counts to ten.

_-fin_


End file.
